Light Shall Fade
by ALookIntoMyWorld
Summary: When two new ninjas of light and darkness are added to the team for an unknown reason, what happens when the darkness starts to grow and the light starts to fade? Takes place before Rebooted. Absolutely no profanity. Disclaimer:I own nothing in this story except my characters Blair and Lydia.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Girls?**

"The ninja are right on cue and just where we want them. Our plan is going swimmingly; all that's left to do is to jump down and surprise them. Ok, on my count 3..2...no don't run away!"

"Shhhhhh"

"Sorry, now where did they go?"

The other figure outstretched its arm and pointed to the ninja who were now jumping into the sewer to chase after the Serpentine for stealing who knows what. "Good looking, we will just beat them to the Serpentine and surprise them that way."

The two mysterious figures leapt from the tree that they were hiding in and started to run into Ninjago City. They ran about half way into the City and then stopped whenever they got to another entrance into the sewers. As they crept down they could hear the ninja arguing and fighting with the Serpentine.

"Just surrender all of the food you have stolen and nobody will get hurt," Cole said.

"Thisss preciousss food isss oursss. We won't give it up," Scales replied.

"Looks like we will just have to take it then," Kai said as he started to to spinjitsu along with the others.

"NINJAGOOOO"

The first mysterious figure then quietly said to the other, "The ninja are so loud and...well...they don't really think things through. Let's show them how it's done." They then swiftly jumped from where they were and started to sneak around the ninja. In a matter of seconds, they jumped right over the ninja, had every snake on the ground unconscious, and started to climb back up to the surface. They would have also grabbed the food if it wouldn't have gotten squished in the ninja's fight.

The ninja were stunned. "What just happened?" Jay asked.

"I don't know but I bet those guys do!" Kai said. The ninja then started to chase the two figures and also disregarded the now smashed food. "Come on they're getting away Kai continued as the two went out of sight on the surface.

To the ninja's surprise the two figures were just standing right there almost waiting for the ninja. What was even stranger was that these two were wearing ninja outfits. The one was clad in yellow and the other in very dark purple. The ninja were unable to see their faces because of the masks ,but they could tell that the two were precisely the same height.

"Who are you?" after a pause and no answer Cole said louder, "who are you and what are you doing?"The two just looked at each other, nodded, and pressed a button that was on their belts. This made the ninja fear something bad was about to happen until who else but Sensei Wu came around the corner.

"Sensei? what...how...what...huh?"

"I think what Jay is trying to say is who exactly are these two and what are you doing here?" Zane said

"These will be your new partners and I am here to introduce them to you." Gesturing to the ninja in yellow he said,"This is Blair, the ninja of light." Gesturing to the other ninja in dark purple he said," And this is Lydia, the ninja of darkness."

"Wait, does that mean you guys are girls?" Lloyd said with a shocked look.

**Thank you very much for reading my first ever fanfiction. Please comment and don't be afraid to put in your input. I want to know if something was wrong and I promise I won't be offended if you point out a mistake. I want to know my errors so that I may improve them. I will try to update my story each Sunday. Thanks!**

**P.S. I promise the story gets a lot more exciting and detailed if you keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: First Meetings**

1

"Wait, does that mean you guys are girls?" Lloyd said with a shocked look.

"Yep, we are girls," Blair said. After she said this, she and Lydia removed their masks so everyone could see that they were indeed girls. It was getting late outside but the ninja were still able to see Blair and Lydi. a. They looked almost identical in some ways, yet they looked completely opposite in other ways. Blair, the yellow ninja of light, had lovely purple eyes. It wasn't everyday the ninja or Sensei saw a person with purple eyes. Her golden blonde hair was about shoulder length and it was thick and slightly wavy. Blair's skin tone was tan but not like a super fake tan. It looked as if she had spent days in the sun trying to get just the right tan. She was also about average height. She was not taller than the ninja, nor was she a lot shorter. She came about to the middle of the ninja's heads. Altogether, Blair looked to be about 18. That would make her older than Nya but not quite as old as the other ninja were.

Lydia, like I have previously stated, looked identical and opposite to Blair, if that's even possible. Lydia had the exact same purple eyes along with the same nose, mouth, eyebrows, and altogether face shape. Everything else was way different though. Lydia's hair was jet black. You may have thought Cole's hair was black until you saw this girl's hair. Something about it just looked infinitely blacker. This black hair went a little below Lydia's hip and it was loosely pulled back into a long thick braid. She also had long side bangs; they weren't the kind that would be in you face though. It also looked like she had the same wavy hair as Blair. Her skin tone was very pale. Even though it was pale she did not look sickly. It just looked as if, unlike Blair, she had never tanned in all her days. She was exactly the same height as Blair and also looked to be about 18.

When the ninja just stood there without saying a word, the girls figured it must be because of their identical/opposite appearances. After a few more seconds of confused faces and not even Jay saying anything Blair said,"If you guys were wondering, Lydia and I are twin sisters. That is why we look oddly identical." She left out why they looked so different because it was obviously because of their different elements.

"Wow, twins! I have never met twins before. Can you like read each others minds? Ooh, ooh, do you do everything at the same time? Do you weight the same? Do you..." Jay was then interrupted by Sensei Wu. "That's enough questions, Jay. Today has been a long day and the sun has begun to set. All of you need to rest tonight. Training begins early tomorrow morning."

"Great, now we have to walk all the way back to the Bounty." Lloyd said. He didn't walk two steps until the Bounty came flying over their heads and landed on an empty street nearby. They were at the edge of the city where there wasn't many people at all, if any.

"Did you guys really think that I would miss the meeting of the first ninja girls to join the team?" Nya shouted from the deck after the boat had landed. The ninja ran up on board the Bounty, very glad to be"home". Sensei, Blair, and Lydia walked up behind them because Blair and Lydia were taking in the experience of walking up to and aboard the legendary Destiny's Bounty.

"Wow, I can't believe that we are finally getting to board The Destiny's Bounty, Lydia. It's beautiful!" Blair said as she stepped onto the Bounty. Lydia looked just as excited as her sister with a smile from ear to ear.

"Welcome aboard and welcome to the team. My name is Nya and I'm a samurai."

"And don't forget my little sister," Kai added.

"Yes, yes I am also Kai's little sister. Sensei told me all about you guys after the ninja had left for a walk this afternoon. I can't wait to get to know you guys. It's so exciting having girls as ninjas!"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait, Nya. The ninja will have to rest before training tomorrow." Wu said.

It was now pretty late and the ninja had had a large lunch when they were in town on their walk earlier that day, so everyone decided just to go to bed. Besides, who knew how early Sensei Wu would want the ninja up the next day.

When the ninja boys started to head towards their room Blair asked, "Where should Lydia and I sleep ,Sensei?"

"Zane will show you two to your room."

After Zane had turned around from the direction of his room, he said, "Follow me". Zane led the twins to the spare room on the bounty that had mainly been used as storage before. "Here is your room and training _usually_ begins at 6 in the morning." After Zane had finished speaking he smiled and left.

The room was a fairly small room but nothing the girls couldn't handle. Up against the wall on the left were bunk beds. Straight on the back wall was a decent sized window. To the left was two doors and a dresser in between them. The first door turned out to be a closet. It wasn't the biggest closet, in fact, it was pretty small. That was fine though because, being twins, Blair and Lydia were able to share all the same clothes. The door after that led into the bathroom. The bathroom was actually a good size. Of course, it could have been bigger but the size it was was fine. It had a sink and a good amount of counter space. It,obviously, also had a shower and toilet.

"I think we are going to like it here. I can't wait until we start training in the morning. Well, I guess we better start to get some sleep. I get the top bunk because I'm the oldest."

_'Only by a few minutes,' _Lydia thought to herself as she went to take a shower and get ready for bed. While she did this, Blair flopped down on her top bunk bed and fell asleep still in her dirty ninja outfit on top of the blanket.

When Lydia was finished and saw Blair had fallen asleep, she said quietly so as not to wake her, "Goodnight, Blair," and shortly after drifted off the sleep.

2

"So what do you guys think about Blair and Lydia?" Jay asked with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"It's kinda creepy with them being almost identical twins but with the way they fought the Serpentine I think they will be a great addition to the team," Lloyd said from his bunk.

"Yeah, it will be strange having girls as part of the team. I just hope they don't slow us down," Kai said.

"Judging by our previous encounter, I do not think they will be slowing us down. What I want to know is why Sensei added them. There must be an important mission coming up," Zane said.

"I guess, but what I think is strange is how Lydia never spoke once. I never got to even hear her voice," Cole said as he climbed into his bed.

"Hey, I don't mind. So what if she's quiet? It's better than Mr. Motor Mouth over here," Kai said.

"Hey, hey, hey, what did you call me?"

"Nothing, nothing, _motormouth_," Kai said the last part quietly so only the other ninja heard him. After their laughing had died down, the ninja drifted off the sleep as well.

**Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction. Once again, please review and don't be afraid to tell me what you think.**

**Thank you NinjaMelissa and ZaneLoverFan88 for your review. I tried to take your advice into consideration with this chapter. **

**One last thing, if you like Ninjago fanfiction, then I strongly recommend ZaneLoverFan88's story Undercover. Trust me, it's really good. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Teams**

_1_

_Bang bang, "_Cole, Jay, Kai, Lloyd! wake up. The rest of us are waiting for you to begin training," Sensei Wu said obviously irritated that he had to tell them for the fourth time.

"Ugh, what time is it. It's practically dark outside," Kai said still half asleep.

"It's only 5:30 in the morning! Good grief, I think training keeps getting earlier and earlier, Lloyd replied as he slowly crawled out of bed. Everyone else, but Kai, also crawled out of their beds. It took a few whacks of their pillows to get Kai up.

"Alright, alright I'm up," Kai said to stop the pillow whacking. When the ninja came stumbling from their room, they saw standing outside their door Zane, Blair, Lydia, and a very irate Sensei Wu.

"So, uh what did Zane whip up for breakfast? I think I can smell blueberry pancakes," Jay said.

"Yes Jay, you're exactly right. Oh, and by the way, they were very delicious pancakes. Too bad you boys decided to sleep in instead of have breakfast," Blair replied with a smirk.

"What! We missed a pancake breakfast!" Cole said dreading to hear the answer.

"I'm sorry, but that is your punishment for not getting up when you were told," Sensei sternly said. He didn't want to argue any further with the ninja so he just turned around and started to walk toward the deck. He was followed by Zane and then the twins who both had an evil looking smile. They were pretty proud of themselves because the ninja's punishment had been their idea. These four were then followed by a very sad looking Cole, Jay, Kai, and Lloyd.

When everyone had arrived at the training deck, Sensei said, "For the past year while you guys (he was looking at the boy ninja) were training Lloyd and everything else, I have been secretly training Blair and Lydia to become ninja as well. I never told you about them because you never were in great need of help. If you had been, then these girls would have been ready and prepared to help. They have had the same training as you and a little extra because of their different powers. I know that you guys can fight as a team of five boys and I know that Blair and Lydia can fight as a team of two girls. Today, you need to work on fighting as a team of seven girls and boys. Find out what each other can do and learn how to work in sync together," after Wu said this he went back into the ship.

"Why did Wu secretly train you? And why did he now join us as a team?" Zane asked.

"I don't know. I had asked him that before but he would always be unresponsive or he would just say that it was for the best," Blair replied.

"I'm sure he has a good reason, my Uncle always does. Anyway, let's start training. So Cole, what should we do first?" Lloyd said.

"Hmmm, well Sensei said to find out what each other can do so let's see how the girls can do on the training course. I doubt that you can beat my time record of 21.3 seconds," Cole said to Blair and Lydia.

"Oh really now, is that a challenge I hear?" Blair said.

"Yes it is. If _both _ofyou girls can beat my time, then I will let you pick the next challenge. Deal?"

"Deal. Ok, I'll go first," Blair said to Lydia.

Cole then continued, "Ready..set..Ninja-Go!" Blair was then off and made her way to the course. She was not moving with just sped but also with swiftness. She didn't move in any jerky way; it was all very smooth. Her longer legs probably helped in being able to do some of the jumps. She didn't even seem to be out of breath or tired towards the end of the course.

Once she was done Cole began to worry. He was wondering if she really had beaten his time. He was dreading to ask but he finally did, "So, Zane, how long did it take Blair?"

"It took her 19.2 seconds. That's a new record."

Blair just gave an I told you so look to Cole and told Lydia that she was next. All of the ninja looked upset at Cole for making such a dumb deal. They were also hoping that maybe, just maybe Lydia would not be as quick. They were soon proven wrong. They may as well have just watched a video of Blair doing the course again but in a dark purple suit. Lydia and Blair seemed to move and complete the course precisely the same way. Zane confirmed it when he said that it took her 19.2 seconds as well.

"Looks like we get to pick the next challenge, doesn't it?" Blair said putting her hands on her hips. "You know that we did train on the same course with Wu. I did it so many times I could do it in my sleep."

"Yeah, whatever," Cole half mumbled.

"Ok, just give me and my sis a minute," Blair took Lydia by the arm and walked a little bit away so that the ninja would not hear her. Lydia started to open her mouth to suggest something to her sister but was cut off by Blair who proceeded to tell Lydia the plan. Lydia just nodded her head in agreement and sighed quietly to herself.

"Ok ninja, so here's the challenge. It will be just a simple fight to see what ninja team is really the best. No weapons, just your own powers."

"Teams?" Lloyd asked with a hint of dread in his voice from remembering the last time teams were picked for something. It was at Darkley's and he was _always _picked last for everything.

"But don't worry, we are just going to do a simple boys vs. girls team. Do you need a minute for planning?" Blair said.

"Nope, we are always ready," Cole said confidentially.

"Ok then, Ninja-Go!" The boy ninja thought that this would be a piece of cake. The girls were outnumbered and the boys were clearly stronger. This was all true but it turned out not to be as easy-peasy as the boys originally thought. Lloyd, Jay, and Zane went towards Blair on one end of the ship while Kai and Cole went towards Lydia on the other end. If they had thought a plan, they would have realized that they were being split up. As Kai and Cole got near to Lydia, she didn't look like she would do anything. So, they just kept on charging until they got really close. They stopped when Lydia started to slowly lift her hands and a strange thick dark cloud like thing surrounded them and they could hardly see at all.

"Kai, what are you waiting for? Light us a fire so we can see," Cole said but before Kai got his flame lit the whole way, Lydia came from behind them and tied a rope around them. She then pushed her hands away from each other as if she were parting something, and the thick dark cloud disappeared.

Back at Jay, Lloyd, Zane, and Blair, the boys were running towards Blair who was standing stationary like Lydia had been. They got closer and closer and still no movement. When they were close enough, Lloyd went to trip her but his leg went through her and she disappeared. They stood still for a few seconds, mostly from shock, but were then tied up from an almost invisible looking Blair. Blair looked over and saw that Lydia had also already won, so she untied the ninja.

When all 7 ninja joined together again Cole finally admitted that the twins most definitely won.

Jay then said, "Your powers are the coolest! How did you do all that Blair?"

"I'm the ninja of light so I could bend the light to make an illusion that looked like I was standing there. To make myself almost invisible, I reduced the light that was near me so that you can't really see me. I can't make myself completely invisible, just sort of blurry."

"Ninja! I thought I told you to figure out how to work together, not to work against each other," Sensei Wu said looking very angry. He must have seen the end of their last competition.

"We're sorry, Uncle. We were just having a little competition to see who was better. Besides, you did tell us to find out what each others powers were and we did do that," Lloyd said with a smile hoping that they wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"Alright, just practice with your weapons until lunch. I will have it made in about an hour." By now it was nearly noon. Lloyd, Zane, Jay, Kai, and Cole went to the newly added weapon wall and grabbed their usual weapons. Lydia and Blair left the deck but shortly came back with weapons in hand. Blair had a bow and arrows and Lydia had a bundle of throwing knives. Zane, Blair, and Lydia practiced with targets while the other four practiced wth each other.

2

After everyone had finished eating the sandwiches that were made for lunch, Wu said, "Tomorrow, Garmadon and Misako will arrive and will stay with us for two weeks."

"My mom and dad are coming and you never told me!" Lloyd said as he slammed both hands on the table not very hard.

"Yes, I didn't tell you because you all will be going on a little trip these next few days. Don't look so sad Lloyd. You will be able see your father and mother when you leave in the morning and when you return

"So where exactly are we going?" Blair excitedly said.

"First, you will be going to the Temple of Light and then to the Temple of Darkness," Wu then gave the ninja a map and showed them the temples. The Temple of Light was at the top of the map on top of a mountain. The Temple of Darkness was as the bottom of the map and looked to be in a mountain. "I think that this trip will be beneficial for everyone, not just Blair and Lydia."

"Sounds great but if we're not taking the bounty, how do expect us to get there? I mean, you don't expect us to walk, do you?" Kai said.

"Just you guys wait, getting there will be half the fun with what I made you guys," Nya said with a smirk on her face knowing that the ninja would just die of waiting.

"Ar..aren't you coming to, Nya?" Jay asked hoping she would say yes and that she would ride with him.

"I'd love to come, especially to hand out with Lydia and Blair, but I'm going to stay and visit Garmadon and Misako. Besides, Blair and Lydia will be with us for a long time and they will only be here for two weeks."

For the rest of the day, everyone got ready for their upcoming visit, trained, played video games, and above all prayed that dinner that night wouldn't kill them because it was Cole's turn to cook. Before everyone went to their rooms Sensei Wu told everyone, "You will need to wake up at 7:00 _sharp." Whe_n he said sharp he looked directly at Cole, Jay, Kai, and his nephew. Most everyone then promptly went to bed and fell asleep. The one person that couldn't sleep was Lydia. She didn't know why, she just couldn't sleep. She was feeling very strange for some odd reason...

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it longer than my first two. I know, I said that I was going to update on Sundays but then I thought that Friday would be a better day. I promise that this will be the last time I change my update date to. **

**I would like to thank ZaneLoverFan88 and legolover101 for your reviews. In answer to your question ZaneLoverFan88, I got Jay's name Motor Mouth from the first episode of rebooted. Cole refers to him as that and I just added on the Mr. because I liked it on. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: On Their Way**

Itwas 6:59 a.m. and Sensei Wu was walking over to the boy's room to wake them first. He figured he'd better wake them first because they are harder to get up. He was reaching for the door handle when Lloyd ran out fully ready.

"Good morning, Uncle!"

"Good morning to you as well," Wu said back. Lloyd must have gotten up early because of his parents. Sensei Wu proceeded into the ninja's room and found them all still sleeping. "Wake up ninja you're wasting time just lying here asleep!" Zane stretched and got up while the others eventually did the same a minute or so later just a lot slower. Wu convinced that they were up then went to wake the girls. To wake them he just knocked at the door and told them the same thing he told the boys.

"Looks like the girls are going to miss breakfast today," Jay said with a little chuckle. Wu was beginning to wonder where Blair and Lydia were; they were normally prompt to get up in the mornings. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of Lloyd yelling,

"Dad! Mom! You're here!"

"Hello, son," Garmadon said as he gave Lloyd a hug.

"Don't forget about me," Misako said as she also gave Lloyd a hug. The three then went into the dining room where they were greeted by the others.

"Nya, could you go and wake the girls up? I would like them to meet Garmadon and Misako before they need to go," Sensei told Nya. She then ran off to wake them.

"So, where is it that you guys are going?" Misako asked Lloyd.

"Oh, we are first going..." Loyd was cut off when Nya came running into the dining room and said that something was the matter with Lydia. Wu, Garmadon, and Misako all rushed to Lydia and Blair's room. The others figured that they better stay behind so as not to be in the way or crowd Lydia who didn't seem to rely like people. When Wu, Garmadon, and Misako entered the room, they found Lydia sitting in the corner with her purple striped pajamas still on and it looked like she was almost in tears. She had her head down but you could still see her purple eyes looking around everywhere and not being able to focus on a particular spot. She was also breathing very quickly. Blair was sitting beside her in her yellow ninja outfit trying to comfort her but failing.

"Blair, what happened with Lydia," Wu said sounding very concerned. Blair slowly got up and walked over to them. Although she had gotten dressed, it didn't look like she had gotten a chance to do her hair yet.

"I..I'm not really sure. She has never acted this way before. After you had woken us up I went into the bathroom to get ready and once I had gotten dressed I heard a thump. I came out of the bathroom and found her like this. She must have fallen out of bed. I've been trying to comfort her but nothing has been working and I was too scared to leave her here to get help," Blair said looking and sounding very worried for her sister.

"Misako, why don't you take Blair out and have some breakfast with her," Wu said. Misako knew that Wu wanted Blair to leave so she wouldn't worry, so she and Blair left the room.

Garmadon then went up to Lydia to get a closer look of what the matter was, but he instead gave a slight gasp. "Brother, these aren't the twins of light and darkness, are they?"

"Yes, they are."

"Why in Ninjago's name did you let these two become ninja? Do you even know who they are?"

"Of course I know who they are, that is precisely the reason why we need to snap Lydia out of her condition." Wu then approached the girl and tried to talk to her. That didn't work. He got no response or change from Lydia. He then shook her shoulders while saying her name. After a minute or so she finally snapped out of it. She started to breathe normally and her eyes rested on her Sensei.

"Lydia, what happened? Tell us everything," Wu said trying to sound calm even though his heart was still beating rapidly.

In a very quiet voice, almost in a whisper, Lydia began to say what had happened. "Last night I just couldn't fall asleep. I don't know why because I have never had a problem with sleeping before. I felt strange, sort of panicked, even though I wasn't. Eventually, I was able to sleep but I had awful nightmares. In one dream my sister was pain, but I couldn't stop it or help her even though I felt like I was the cause. I have never had horrid dreams like these before. Then it was finally morning or at least I figured it was morning because I could hear everyone else up. When I opened my eyes, everything was dark. It wasn't just a black dark either; it was a thick foggy dark that you could almost drown in. The darkness felt heavy and I could feel it. I tried to get out of bed but it felt hard to move. For the first time in my life, I was scared of the dark. After I had fallen from my bed, I remember frantically searching for a wall and once I found it, I forget what happened until you woke me up or whatever."

"Why don't you go get dressed and washed up so you can join breakfast. I think Zane has made waffles and sausage. You will be fine; you can still go on your trip." After Wu said this Lydia just nodded her head and walked into the bathroom.

"What trip are you sending the ninja on and what will you tell her and the others?" Garmadon asked not sounding very happy about the whole situation.

"The ninja are first going to the Temple of Light and then to the Temple of Darkness. I don't have to tell Lydia anything because I already told her she would be fine. I will tell the others that she just had a little panic and if it should happen again, I will have them do the same thing that I just did."

"The Temple of Darkness and Light! Brother, have you gone mad? If they go there, they will learn the truth about themselves. If Lydia learns the truth, we could be in a lot of trouble."

"Yes, I know. The situation could get better if they learned the truth though. Prophecies can change as you know too well. They must know who they are and I think that this is the best way for them to learn."

Garmadon gave a sigh and said, "If you think that this will be best, then I trust you, Wu."

"Good, now let's go have some breakfast." Garmadon and Wu then left the room and went into the dining room to eat. They told everyone that Lydia would be fine and they could still go on their trip. Lloyd was secretly hoping that they would have to stay a few more days so he could visit with his parents, but he was relieved that Lydia was alright. The two Sensei then told the ninja what to do if Lydia would ever "panic" again. Lydia soon came out from her room in her dark purple ninja outfit and her hair in her usual long braid and sat down to breakfast.

"I am glad to see that you are feeling better, Lydia," Zane said. Lydia just smiled back.

"I hope you finished packing because now that you are better again, we can still go on our trip," Blair said hoping to get her sister excited about the trip. Lydia couldn't get excited though because she knew that something was wrong with her. She also knew that Wu and Garmadon knew this too and that they were keeping something from her. She did not like it when secrets were kept from her.

Once breakfast was all cleaned up and everyone had said their goodbyes to Misako, Wu, and Garmadon, Nya led the ninja outside to show them just how they would be getting to the Temples. All the ninja were wondering what Nya was hiding considering they were pretty much in the middle of nowhere and they couldn't see any cars or anything. They then walked up to the side of a mountain, the Bounty had been parked near the mountains.

"Ready?" Nya asked.

"Yes, of course we are ready!" Jay said sounding very excited.

"Ok, here are your new rides!" Nya then pressed a button she had on a remote and part of the mountain started to slide open like a garage door. Inside of this "garage" were seven really cool looking machines. They were all motorcycles and the ninja immediately knew whose was whose because of the colors. Kai's was red, Lloyd's was green, and so on. The wheels were both pretty wide and they looked like they could ride on about anything. The flat seats were black and were very comfortable to sit on. Below the steering handle were a bunch of fancy looking buttons and switches to control the bikes. "You each have your own motorcycle and I designed each one that they all go precisely the same speed so that nobody gets fussy. Oh, and not only are they motorcycles, they can transform to fly, go over water, and go over snow. So, what do you guys think?"

"Wow, sis. You've really outdone yourself this time. How long have you been working on them?" Kai said.

"I'm not really sure but it's been awhile."

"How did you know to make one for Lydia and I?" Blair asked.

"Actually, I didn't. Sensei Wu sort of tricked me into making two extra. When I told him my idea, he said that I'd better make two more just to be safe. I thought he was just being careful but now I know. I painted them yellow and dark purple while you guys were training yesterday."

"I can't wait to ride mine!" Jay said as he squealed with excitement.

"Well go ahead, they're yours," Nya said back. The ninja got on their bikes and after a few minutes of figuring out how to start them and goodbyes to Nya, especially from Jay and Kai, they were off.

Cole led the way because he was the leader and he had the map. He was followed by Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Blair, Zane, and Lydia in that order. Cole was looking at the map and thing to figure out the way, Kai was listening to his music (Nya also added music to the vehicles and headphones because she knew all too well how annoying the boy's music could be), Jay and Lloyd were talking about video games probably, Blair and Zane were half talking half trying not to wreck their new rides, and Blair was enjoying the calming scenery along the way.

After a few hours of driving, Blair began to be confused. She thought that since they were going to the Temple of Light, they would be going uphill and it would be getting brighter. Instead, they seemed to be going down the mountains and it was getting cloudier and cloudier by the minute. She then realized that they weren't going in the right direction at all; they were going the exact opposite way. "Great," she thought,"these boys can't even manage to read a map correctly." She decided that she'd better tell Cole they were going the wrong way. She had to pass everyone else to get up to Cole (this was no easy task because she wasn't too great at steering) and she said,

"Hey Cole, do you realize that we are going in the _opposite_ direction as the Temple of Light?"

Cole, not even looking up, said, "No, we're not."

"Umm, I hate to brake it to you, but we are in fact going towards the wrong Temple. Haven't you noticed that it's getting darker, not brighter?"

"Yeah, I know. That's where I'm leading us," Cole said still not taking his eyes from the road.

Blair then suddenly yelled, "Stop!" She then hit her brakes and was followed by everyone else. Zane ran up and inquired as to what was the matter.

"I'll tell you what's the matter," Blair said sounding very frustrated. "This guy has been leading us in the wrong direction this whole time. All of that we just drove was for nothing!"

"Don't worry, I've been leading us to the Temple of Darkness. I figured that since we were closer to that one, we would start with it," Cole calmly said.

"But Cole, Sensei said that we should go to the Temple of Light first," Zane said.

"He did? Oh, whoops. Oh well, what harm will it do?"

"You'd better hope none," Blair said as she hopped back onto her bike and started the engine again.

Once everyone had their bikes starting as well, they kept on going. After just a bit more driving, it was already getting really dark out. One could have sworn that it was the middle of the night, even though it wasn't. Soon, the ninja could barely see where they were going, even with their headlights on. The lights barely made any effect on the darkness because it was so thick. It had become the darkest it had been yet when Lydia yelled out, "Stop! Stop now!" Everybody quickly obeyed her, shocked that she had actually said something.

"What is it with you girls and stopping?" Lloyd asked. Lydia just pointed ahead. Cole got off from his motorcycle and looked ahead. There was a huge crack in the road that they would have fallen into if it hadn't been for Lydia. It appeared to be about 30 feet wide and miles long. On the other side, Cole made out what he took for the temple.

"It's on the other side, how should we get across?" Cole asked.

"Were you listening to nothing Nya said about the bikes? Didn't you hear that they can transform and fly?" Kai asked right back.

"Well, because I was listening, I heard her say that they were solar powered and that flying took up a lot of energy. That's why we are not flying everywhere. Do _you_ see a place we can charge our motorcycles if they die because I certainly do not," Cole said.

"There's no other way to get across; we will have to fly. Besides, you are forgetting we have the ninja of light with us. She can charge them up with her light," Lloyd said joining the conversation.

"Sorry, but even I can't make light in this dark. It's way too thick; there is no way you would be able to even see it. There should be enough power to get us there, back, and into the light. Nya built these things to last. Don't you think so, Zane?" Blair said.

"Yes, by my calculations we will have enough power to do all of that," Zane said. No more needed to be said, the ninja who had gotten off of their bikes got back on and pressed the button that made them fly.

**Thank you all so much for reading my story and thank you NinjaMelissa, ZaneLoverFan88, and legolover101 for your reviews. To everyone who hasn't given a review, please do! They mean a lot. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Lighting a Spark**

Jay was the first turn his motorcycle into a flying bike. The wheels folded under so that they were facing down. Something started to come out of the bottom of the wheel so that the "motorplane" ,as Jay nicknamed them, wouldn't fall to the ground, but float. When he pushed the gas, the back wheel turned upright again but backwards. Jay wasn't sure what was coming out of the wheels to keep him flying, but he did know that it was really cool. His looked like little lightning bolts. Kai's had flames coming from his wheels, Cole's had glowing floating rocks, Lloyd's had green light, Zane's was like Cole's but with ice, Blair's had yellow light, and you could not see Lydia's because it was so dark. Everyone assumed that her's had some form of darkness coming out.

Lydia went first because, being the ninja of darkness, she could see perfectly well in the dark. If the other ninja left their headlights on and stayed very close together, they could see Lydia leading them. Blair stayed close behind her twin for two reasons. Firstly, she was the ninja of light and had the hardest time seeing. Secondly, she wasn't the greatest driver let alone flyer. Nobody, not even Jay, said anything while flying for fear they would fall into the big black crack of nothingness.

Flying without seeing exactly where you were going was scary, even to the ninja. The only thing that six of them could see, even with their headlights on, was the very back of the person in front of them and the mystery substance that kept them in the air. There was no cool air to rush past them as they flew; everything was still and quiet and dark. You would have been able to hear a pin drop, or, as the ninja feared, you could hear one of them drop.

Once across, the ninja landed their motorplanes and quickly turned them off and back into normal motorcycles so as to save battery. No one but Lydia could see it, but the temple wasn't the only mountain. There were other ones too but this one was the biggest. In front of them was the entrance to the Temple of Darkness. It had been carved out of the large mountain. Above their heads was a stone piece that was held up by thick pillars leading to the temple opening. The darkness wasn't as thick on this side, but the ninja still felt that it was too eerie for any kind of discussions. At this point Jay was glad Nya decided not to come. He knew it wasn't really dangerous there, but he still felt better knowing that his girlfriend was safely aboard the Bounty.

Lydia motioned for the other ninja to follow her and then crept into the opening. After you had officially entered the temple, there was a longish looking hallway with unlit torch handles along the way. The darkness became more of a normal nighttime darkness inside the cave, most likely so you could actually see where in the world you were going. Lydia walked over to the wall without making the slightest sound and removed one of the torches from it. She then handed it to Kai who immediately knew what to do. Once the torch was lit, it became a lot less creepy in the temple. Soon, all of the light needing ninja were in possession of torches and Cole said, "Now that we can see, I guess I will lead again."

The seven ninja started to make their way down the long, dark hallway.

"Ugh, it feels like we have been walking forever," Jay complained.

"Actually, we have been walking for precisely 7.4 minutes," his robotic brother said.

"So, how long is this hallway anyway?" Lloyd asked.

"I don't think that it's that much longer. I'm almost certain that the main part of the temple is at the heart of this mountain which can't be too far away," Blair said.

"Look, you're right. There's the end of this hallway," Cole said pointing ahead and after not three more minutes, the ninja were greeted by a large open room. All seven of them slowly worked their way into this room. The ceiling was very tall and domed and the floor was flat and made of stone. This room was not creepy like the rest of the temple had been; it had a chill to the air that made it seem very fresh and open. There was absolutely nothing in this main part of the temple but a small table in the exact center which Lydia ran up to when she realized what was on the table. On the table were little silver throwing knives with very intricate carvings on them. Lydia picked one up and started to slash the air with it. She then started to make room for them on the belt she wore for holding her knives because she knew that they must have been for her.

As Lydia did this, her companions decided to look at the pictures that were on the wall.

"Hey, I think that this is where they start," Lloyd said to everyone else. They came over to see what appeared to be a very big picture of Lydia. She was not wearing a ninja outfit though.

"Lydia, come over here and see this; it's a big picture of you," Jay said. "It also has writing on it but it's in chicken scratch. I can't read it."

As Lydia came over Zane said that he could read it and read, "The youngest of the elemental twins shall be the twin of darkness." Moving on the next picture of two using their powers he continued, "The twins will each have their own special set of skills and powers, but the dark one will rise above the other in skill and knowledge."

Everyone looked at Lydia and then back at Zane so he could continue reading the pictures and words that went the entire way around the room. "This dark one will only grow in power and in darkness. No one will be able to stop her except for the twin of light. If she fails, the dark one will then take over all Ninjago and reign as the ruthless and wicked Queen of Darkness. Ninjago will then be in control of her dark reign for decades. And in the end, light shall fade and darkness will shine."

The other ninja then awkwardly looked at Lydia who was standing in shock and fear.

"Did you guys know about this?" Kai asked.

"No, I..we had no idea. I have never heard this prophecy before, honest," Blair managed to say.

"No, I want to know from Lydia," Kai said turning to her. "Did _you_ know about any of this. Will you betray us all?"

"I...I...," Lydia was then cut off by Blair.

"What! My sister would never betray you or any of us."

"Well how do you know?"

"She is incapable of such a thing. She is actually incapable most things."

"Oh, I don't know. She seems perfectly capable to me," Kai said back raising his voice even more.

"Of course she isn't, she would never last on her own. She needs me to say everything for her, just like a child. Lydia needs me to do everything. She is the weakest one. I always come up with the plans and she never helps. She's like having a burden on me constantly; I'm always being held back by her," Blair yelled back obviously forgetting that her "burden" was standing right there.

Lloyd stepped between Kai and Blair and yelled, "Enough!"

A very hurt looking Lydia said, "I don't need you to say that I'm leaving; I came up with this plan all on my own. Besides, if I'm so weak, you won't care if I quit the team." She then threw down her dark purple ninja mask and ran down into the dark hall and disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

"How could I have said that? What did I just do?" Blair said sinking to the floor.

Looking at the final picture on the wall of a black figure sitting on a throne, Lloyd said, "I'll tell you what you did, you just lit the spark for our most difficult battle yet."

**Wasn't that a cheerful chapter to write. Thank you everyone who has read this and NinjaMelissa for reviewing. If you haven't, please review to tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody, I know that I'm updating a day earlier than I usually do, but I won't be able to update tomorrow and I figured that it was better to be early than late. I hope you don't mind. Well, here's chapter six:**

**Chapter Six: The Way Back**

As Blair still sat on the ground, clutching her sister's mask, Jay asked, "What should we do now?"

Lloydanswered him, "Well, there's only one thing to do; we have to go back and tell my Uncle what happened."

"Yeah, and we can see what else he has been hiding from us," the fiery ninja said.

Blair now standing up with the dark purple mask still in her hand said, "Sensei Wu hasn't been hiding anything. I can not believe that he would hide something like this from my sister and I; he just couldn't have known. Besides, if he did know, then why would he have sent us to come here?"

"It was his full intention that we should go to the Temple of Light first," Zane said.

"That's true, but I still don't think that he could have hidden this from us, all of us," Blair said.

"Whatever his intentions were, we still need to get back to him," Cole continued, "we will figure this all out when we get back." He then started to walk out with his torch still in his hand. Blair stuffed Lydia's mask into her pocket and followed after the boys back into the long dark hall.

In attempt to make a joke and lighten the exceedingly tense mood, Jay said, "At least now Lloyd won't be the only ninja with evil running in their family..." He then trailed off after realizing his "joke" had ultimately failed when Kai, Cole, and Lloyd glared at him.

For the rest of the way down, not a word was exchanged between the six and Blair just kept her head down. It was strange for the others to see her like this. She was normally confident and perky, not glum and quiet.

When the ninja reached the end of this hallway and went out, it became very hard to see again. Their torches weren't doing anything so they put out their fires. They were thankful that they hard parked their motorcycles right outside of the entrance. Jay, on the other hand, was not so thankful because he ended up running into his. Everyone did manage to get into their bikes and turn them back into motorplanes. Zane was nominated to lead in the dark because he had the next best vision in the dark. He couldn't see as well in this thick dark as he could in just a night dark, but could, nonetheless, still see the best.

Traveling back across the large black crack of nothingness was even more terrifying than the first time. This time, the ninja could not be completely sure that they were heading in the correct direction. They were still able to make it across safely (if they hadn't, this story would be a lot shorter) and continue on their merry way back.

When it became lighter again, Cole resumed his position as leader with Jay, Zane, Lloyd, Blair, and Kai following him in that order.

"So, why do you think your sister will betray us?" Kai said to Blair.

"My sister will not betray us. Just because some stupid prophecy said she would, that doesn't mean she actually will," Blair said taking some offense to Kai's question.

"It _is _called a prophecy for a reason."

_"_Ok_, _but it was also prophesied that Lloyd would have to defeat his father and _he_ never had to."

"Well..." Kai was cut short by Lloyd.

"Kai, Blair, stop arguing. That will only make things worse. Everything will be figured out and settled whenever we get back."

The entire way home not another word was said other than Jay starting to say something but quitting when Cole turned around to glare at him. Everyone else was content having the silence so they could have some time to think over the past eventful days.

Cole thought about how he was upset with himself. He was upset that he had his team not even five days before it fell apart. He knew that his ninja team was angry with each other, mainly Kai with Blair, and none of it would have happened if he would have just gone to the Temple of Light first like his Sensei had wanted.

Jay's mind was in a thousand different places. Being the positive thinker he is, Jay was trying his best not to think about Lydia and the past day. He was thinking about jokes, cool fight moves, his new bike, Prince Donagen, the junkyard, many other things, and Nya; he was constantly thinking of Nya.

Zane was mostly trying to figure the entire situation out and answer his many, many questions. Did Sensei Wu know about all of this? Why did he keep the twins a secret all these months? Would Lydia end up betraying them? Would ninjago fall into darkness?

This whole scenario reminded Lloyd of him and his father. Lloyd knew just how hard it is to know that someone you love dearly is dark and evil. He felt bad for Blair. He was also thinking of how thankful he was that his father turned good again. Lloyd just hoped that Lydia would stay with them in the light.

Other than Jay, Blair was thinking about the most things. She was thinking many of the same questions as Zane. She was also trying to figure out what would cause this to happen in her twin sister. Blair knew that Lydia had always been quiet and sort of gloomy, but that was just part of being the ninja of darkness, right?

Kai was angry at a lot of things. He was angry at Lydia for leaving and possibly betraying them, Blair, for being related to Lydia, Lloyd, for interrupting and shushing him, and his Sensei, for hiding this all from him.

The Bounty eventually became in sight to the now very tired and confused ninja. Misako, the Sensei, and Nya aboard the ship also became confused when they heard the ninja coming closer.

"Why, the ninja are not supposed to back for another few days. They only left this morning," Sensei Wu said.

"I hope nothing is the matter," Misako said.

When the sound of the ninja's motorcycles stopped, the four in the ship came out to greet them and find out why they were so early.

As the six remaining ninja came aboard, Wu asked sounding concerned where Lydia was. The ninja just looked at each other and then finally all at Blair.

"Lydia ran off. She saw the prophecy at the Temple and was scared and I might have yelled a few things I didn't mean at her."

"Hmm, this is very troubling news," was all Wu managed to say with a look of terror momentarily running across his face.

"So you have heard of the prophecy, I knew it!" Kai said.

"Yes, I have and my brother also knew of it as well."

"Good, I need answers right now! My sister is who knows where and is apparently destined to become some dark queen."

"Yeah, what are you hiding from us?" Kai asked.

"It is very late now and you all are very tired. How about you six get some sleep and then we..."

"No! I need answers right now. I can't sleep with Lydia missing. What are you keeping from me, from us?" Blair shouted cutting Wu's sentence short. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired and confused."

"It is alright, my student. Let's all go inside and I will make some tea. Then we can discuss this matter."

Once everyone was sitting around the table and tea had been made, Sensei Wu began to tell the story, "Yes, it is true that I knew of the prophecy, but the reason that I kept it from you is so that it may not become true. I thought that by turning you into ninja, the darkness would have vanished from Lydia. That is why I kept you two a secret from the other ninja. I wanted to make sure you had the proper training and skills before introducing you. I didn't want to push Lydia too far too quickly. I didn't tell you because I thought that Blair and Lydia should figure it out by themselves. If you had gone to the Temple of Light first, you wouldn't have heard the prophecy but you would have learned that it was not your destiny to become ninja. You would have been eased into everything. I also thought that you all would be more understanding of the situation. I was wrong in assuming this of you. Also, this morning, what really was wrong with Lydia was the darkness building up in her. If not stopped, she has the potential to become very powerful and strong."

"We're sorry we didn't go to the other temple first like you instructed us too," Cole said.

"It doesn't matter, you cannot change the past, just like how I was wrong into tricking myself that I could change the prophecy."

"There has to be a way, Lloyd and Sensei Garmadon changed their prophecy," Blair said.

"My prophecy was that my son must defeat me one day, he did, in a way, fulfill this. Lloyd was able to defeat the evil in me. This is not an easy undertaking, for darkness is a powerful thing."

"I guess, but I'm still upset that I will have to defeat my sister. How can I? We fight, move, and think the same way. She's my sister, I love her."

"It will be hard, but you will be ready when the time comes," Wu said to encourage Blair. She then yawned and Wu said, "It has been a long day and we are all tired. We shall see what tomorrow brings us in the morning."

**Thank you everyone who has been reading my fanfiction and I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **

**I would like to specifically thank ZaneLoverFan88 for reviewing and relena soulheart for following my review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Afraid to be Alone**

Sensei Wu decided that it would only be fair to let his students sleep in. He did, however, draw the line at 8:30 when all six ninja and Nya were still asleep.

He walked into the boy's room and said, "Wake up ninja, we have much to do today. That means you too, Kai."

After he was persuaded that the boys were up, he went to get Nya up. Waking her up was simple, all he had to do was knock on the door and say, "Time to wake up, Nya."

Sensei Wu then went to wake Blair up. Waking her up was much easier than waking the boys (most things were easer than waking the boys), but not as simple as waking Nya. Wu knocked on the door, a little harder than Nya's door, and said, "Blair, time to get up," a little louder than he told Nya.

Zane was the first to come out and was pleasantly surprised to see that breakfast had already been made. He sat down at the table with Garmadon and Wu. Misako was in the kitchen finishing up making breakfast. Not much longer later, Nya came out and was shortly followed by Blair and the other ninja with Kai taking up the rear; he looked as if he had just woken from the dead. Everyone sat down at the big table and Misako brought out a plate with a tall stack of waffles in one hand and a plate of bacon in the other. There was already plates, eating utensils, syrup, and the like set out on the table.

"Mmmm, these look delicious," Jay said as he ate a way too big piece of his waffle. "And they taste even better."

"Yeah mom, these are really good," the ninja in green said.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you all are so fond of my cooking," Misako said with a smile.

Everyone was happily eating their breakfast, except for Blair. She was too worried about Lydia; she barely slept at all the previous night. In her mind, Lydia was her baby sister who needed protection. When she pictured her sister, she pictured small and weak. She knew that they were twins and Lydia was only a few minutes younger; she also knew that Lydia was capable of fighting and protecting herself, Blair just felt that Lydia was incapable of what the prophecy said Lydia would do.

"It is best to eat your breakfast to gain your nourishment and strength," Blair's Sensei said trying not to sound harsh.

"Thank you, but I'm not very hungry."

"But you really should eat," Wu said back in a relaxed tone.

"I said, I'm not hungry!" Blair said slamming her fists into the table. After realizing what she had done, her shoulders relaxed and she said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Blair then put her head in her hands and she started crying. Not a very loud cry, but not a cute cry; just a normal cry. She then ran out of the kitchen and into her room.

There then proceeded to be an awkward silence. It was strange for her companions to see her like that; they hadn't known her for very long at all but they already knew that she was very self confident and wasn't the kind of girl to go around crying about everything. She reminded them a lot of Nya.

Nya then broke the silence and said, "I'm going to go and check on Blair." She then got up and left.

As Nya approached Blair's room, she could hear her quietly crying. Nya figured that it would be best it she knocked and Blair gave a "come in". Blair quickly wiped the tears from her face, she wasn't one to cry in public, as Nya sat down beside Blair who was sitting on Lydia's bottom bunk with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"So, what's going on?" Nya said to Blair with a smile.

Blair closed her eyes as another year ran down her face and then open them again while looking up. She then proceeded to say, "Everything, everything seems to be going on. Lydia and I have always been together, I mean we're twins. She is my only family member that I have left. Our parents abandoned us when we were fourteen because they were frightened by our powers. We always have been together and shared the same room, even if we didn't have to, just so we could talk for hours before we fell asleep. No matter what happened that day, we were always there for each other, and now she's gone and it is partly my fault; I just feel awful. I thought that she really needed me, but it turns out that I just really need her. I'm sorry, I never get all emotional like this. Probably has something to do with being so tired."

"No, no, you don't have to apologize. Why are you so tired anyway? Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"It might sound silly, but it's really hard to sleep knowing that I'm the only one in the room. Even when I was most alone, we still had each other," Blair said but looked at Nya this time.

"I get it, that's how it is with Kai and I. Ever since our parents disappeared, we have been really close and I can't imagine losing him too. But don't worry, you haven't lost your sister, Blair. She's still out there probably confused and lost."

"You're right!"

"Of course..."

Nya was interrupted by Blair jumping off her feet and saying, "Lydia probably is lost and confused; she just needs my guidance."

"Wait, no, that's not what I meant."

"I have to find her to help her and everything will be alright again and we can pretend like none of this ever happened!"

Before Nya was able to say anything more to stop her, Blair grabbed her bow, arrows, and quiver that were hung on the wall and dashed straight out of the room. She ran passed everyone who was at the table and out the door while Nya yelled, "Wait, stop! That is not what I meant." But it was too late, Blair was already gone from the ship.

"What happened?" Kai asked his sister.

"Well, I was talking with her, trying to make her feel better and we had a bit of a misunderstanding. She thinks that she needs to find Lydia and bring her back and then everything will be back to normal."

"Hurry, ninja, you must stop her. She could get unintentionally hurt by Lydia," Wu said.

The ninja, and Nya, ran out and saw that it was too late to stop Blair. She had already gotten her motorcycle and driven out of sight without leaving a trace as to what direction she might have went in. They went back inside of the Bounty to tell the Sensei and Misako.

"We must find her, brother," Garmadon said.

"Yes, I know. Nya, get the Bounty ready for flying and take us to Blair. Ninja, get on the deck and look out for her; if you see her, tell Nya and we will land."

Nya and the ninja then left with a "yes Sensei".

"I told you it was a bad idea to let the twins become ninja and involved with the ninja in the first place," Garmadon told Wu after everyone else had left. Misako went with Nya to keep her company as she flew the ship.

"I suppose you are right, brother. I should not have tried to mess with the prophecy and thinking that I could stop the inevitable."

"Don't worry, we will find Blair and prepare her for the battle that must come."Garmadon and Wu then went to help the ninja look for their missing yellow wearing ninja.

After nearly all day of searching, everyone began to get irritated.

"How could we not have found her yet?" Jay said.

"I don't know, it's like she just disappeared or something," Lloyd said back.

"That's it! You are a genius, Lloyd," Cole said.

"I am?"

"Of course! How dumb have we all been. Blair's elemental power is light, she can turn herself nearly invisible. We could have passed over her fifty times by now."

"Great, now this is even more impossible," Jay said folding his arms.

Just then, almost like on cue, you could hear the engine of Blair's motorcycle coming towards them. Jay ran inside to tell Nya to land (and as an excuse to see who he held as the most beautiful person in the world). Once the Bounty landed, Blair parked her motorcycle and slowly made her way on deck. Her hair, although not very long, was all disheveled from her ride and she looked downtrodden.

Sensei Wu, not very happy at all, came up to her and said, "Blair, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought that if I found Lydia everything would be alright."

"Lydia will not let herself be seen until she is ready. Until then, you must train and prepare yourself for the battle. That also means no running out rashly," Wu said sternly but not harshly.

"Alright." And with that she went back into the Bounty where she met Nya.

"Hey Blair, if you want, I can sleep in your room so you are not alone," Nya said.

"That would be very nice," Blair said with a smile.

**Thank you everyone for reading my fanfiction. I would also like to thank ZaneLoverFan88 for reviewing and ZaneTheNinjaOfIce for following and favoriting my story! Thanks! **

**For it all of you Star Trek fans out there,sadly, Leonard Nimoy, Spock, died today. !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! I got it to finally work. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Eight: Memories**

After Lydia had gotten on her motorcycle turned plane, she did not know where she was going and she did not care where she went. All Lydia knew was that she was sick and tired of everyone else and wanted to get as far away from them as possible.

She felt so strange because, normally, she was very good about containing her feelings and emotions; it was as if all she had ever done was let them build up inside of her, growing slowly and quietly and now they were starting to make their way out. As Lydia drove farther and farther away from the other ninja and her twin sister, she felt worse and worse. Her tears relentlessly flowed from her eyes and it wasn't from sadness. She didn't even stop to feel sorry for herself. What Lydia felt was anger, anger that made her bitter towards her Sensei, bitter towards the ninja, towards Nya, and even towards Blair. Thinking of them, she tightened her grip onto the handles of her bike, she scowled in disgust, and yet, thinking of them made her cry more.

Lydia really did miss her sister and friends and she even felt a little bad for leaving like that until she remembered what Blair had told her. Blair thought she was helpless and weak; her own sister thought this. Ever since they were fourteen and their parents disappeared, Blair acted as her mother and put herself in charge. Blair always got the attention, the praise, the awards; Blair was the favorite child. One wouldn't think that there would be favorites in twins, but there most definitely was.

Lydia hadn't always been so quiet and reserved as she is now, there was a time when she was as outgoing as her twin. What made her so introverted was being rejected. Her parents were a little intimidated by her because of her element being darkness. They didn't know of any prophecy, but darkness is usually associated with evil. This intimidation led to fear, which led to rejection, which ultimately led to Lydia and Blair's abandonment.

The ninja of darkness, or whatever she would be labelled as now, then had a flashback of her childhood. It was when she was only seven years old and in second grade.

_"What did you get on your math test, Blair? Lydia said to her sister as they were on their way home from school. It was about a fifteen minute bus ride from their school to their house. _

_"Actually, I didn't do so well. I only got a 38%, but I guess that's what I get for not studying. How did you do?"_

_"I got a 100%!" Lydia said with a big smile. _

_"Wow, sis, great job."_

_"Thanks."_

_When the two sisters got off the bus and into the house, Lydia couldn't wait to show her mom her test. She thought of how proud her mom would be of her. _

_"Mom, mom, look at my test, I got a 100%!" Lydia said enthusiastically as she waved her paper in the air. _

_Lydia's mom, Mai, payed no attention to her smiling daughter and walked right passed her without even the slightest glance. "How did you do on your math test, dear?" she asked Blair. _

_"Well, not so great. I only got a 38%," Blair said as she walked into the kitchen where her mom was. _

_"Aw, that's alright sweetie, I'm sure that you will do better next time."_

_Lydia, with the optimism of a seven year old and thinking that her mom had just not heard her, tried to say again, "Mom, guess what? I got an 100% on my math test."_

_"I heard you the first time you told me, now stop bragging to try to make your sister feel bad. Now help with dinner, your father will be home from work soon," Mai said losing her gentle motherly voice. _

Something to this effect had happened again to Lydia before she started to be more quiet. No matter what happened, she always would try to please her parents and staying quiet seemed to please them. When her sister did all the talking, they didn't complain about her as much, so she decided to stay quiet and almost invisible. At first it was strange to Blair to be doing all the talking and always being the center of attention, but she quickly warmed up to it and enjoyed it.

Lydia's motorcycle began to loose power and die. It went slower and slower and slower until it finally came to a complete stop. Lydia was actually kind of thankful because she was getting a little stiff from riding. She got off and laid on the ground with her hands behind her head. By now, she was in a jungle or a forest.

Lydia closed her eyes and decided to just rest until she remembered the one line from the prophecy "the dark one will rise above the other in skill and knowledge". She tried to think what it meant. Lydia knew that she had always been smarter than Blair, so that covers the knowledge part. When she thought about the "skill" part, she was confused. Her and her sister always had the same fighting skill, as seen in the training course. They fought and moved almost identically. Lydia then started to think that maybe it meant skill in their powers. She had always known that she has had more powers in her that haven't been released yet. Lydia even had one trick up her sleeve that not even Blair knew about.

You may be wondering why she hadn't released whatever powers were left in her yet. Lydia even wondered that herself until she remembered why. She was about eleven years old at the time.

_"What do you think you're doing?" Blair asked her sister. They were in their bedroom which was pretty small. It was alright though because there was enough room for their two beds, a dresser, and about three feet in between their beds. Blair was laying on her bed reading a book for homework and Lydia was sitting up on her's with her hands held out in front of her. Lydia's fingers were bent in towards each other and in between her hands was blackness just floating around between her hands. _

_Although Lydia did not really talk to her parents or anyone else, she would and still would talk to her sister. She never has talked to her as much as she used to and it was very rare that she would start a conversation with Blair like she used to, but she would, nonetheless, still speak to Blair. _

_"I'm testing out my powers and seeing what they can do," Lydia said not looking up from her hands so as not to break concentration. _

_"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Blair said putting down her book and sitting up a bit in her bed. _

_Lydia didn't respond, she just kept on messing around with her element. After a minute or so, the darkness that Lydia was once controlling got bigger and started to move around more in jerkier ways. _

_"Lydia, I really think that you should stop now," Blair said now standing and moving towards her sister. _

_"I can't stop, it just keeps getter larger and larger," Lydia said without taking her eyes off of the darkness in between her hands. _

_"Here, maybe this will help," Blair said. _

_Blair made a light in the palm of each hand and leaned forward so as to place it on Lydia's darkness. As she leaned forward, her hair (it was a bit farther than halfway down her back) touched her twin's darkness. She at first didn't notice because her light seemed to do the trick at vanishing Lydia's little bit of darkness. The girls did take notice when the darkness spread on Blair's hair so it was all around the edges and it was crawling its way up her hair. _

_"Oh no! Blair, your hair! Hurry put it out!" Lydia said in a panic. _

_Blair promptly created a bigger mass of light on her palms to put out the darkness that was consuming her hair. When it was put out, Blair's hair was now a little shorter than shoulder length with no other signs of damage. It was very strange that it had been broken off so evenly, but it was a good thing it did because her hair has never grown even an inch since then. _

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," Lydia said to her sister now looking at herself in the small mirror that was hanging on the wall. _

_Before Blair had a chance to say anything back, their mother, Mai, had come up into their room after hearing the girl's ruckus. Mai looked around the room and then laid her eyes on Blair's hair. _

_"What on earth has happened here?" She asked looking at her twins and thinking they had cut it. _

_Blair told her mother the whole story. At the end, Mai looked absolutely furious; she liked her girl's hair to be long. _

_Walking up to Lydia she said, "If I ever see you messing around with your powers again, there will be big consequences. Your powers are hard enough to control and deal with without you messing around with them! Just look at what you have done to your poor sister's hair. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes, Ma'm," Lydia said looking to the ground. _

When Lydia's flashback ended, she realized that she hadn't tested the limits of her powers for two reasons. One, being she was afraid she would harm anything else again and the main reason being her promise to her mother that she would not mess around with them again. She no longer cared about any promise that she made to her mom and nobody else was here so Lydia decided to take a try.

She put her hands almost together and black darkness began to form. It looked much like how Lloyd would create his energy ball, but darkness was being formed instead and it wasn't in a perfect ball shape. This darkness then stated to eek its way out of her hands and travelled over to a small bush. One it made contact, it was only a matter of seconds until the bush turned black and shriveled up. The darkness Lydia was holding faded away back into nothing.

When Lydia saw what she could do, she realized that she had only scratched the surface of her abilities and that no one would be able to stop her this time.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I liked doing a bit of Lydia and Blair's backstory and probably plan on doing more, I hope you liked it too. Also, I'm sorry if it was a little confusing because I started to write it one day until I lost my train of thought and I had to finish it a few days later. **

**Anyway, a big thanks to ZaneLoverFan88 for reviewing. Each review is super special and important to me. **

**Now I have a question for all you viewers out there. How long do you like a chapter to be?**

**A. 100-1000 words**

**B. 1000-2000 words**

**C. 2000-3000 words**

**D. 3000+**

**I just want to know how long I should aim to make each chapter. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Girl's Day Out**

**1**

It had been nearly a week since Blair had ran out to try and find her sister, Lydia. All they had done was training and more training. Garmadon and Misako decided that it would be best if they left early so they would not be a distraction to their son while he trained.

"Remember, if you need our help, we will be ready and willing to help. Trust me, darkness is a powerful thing that is not easily overcome, but it can be done," Garmadon said to his son as he prepared to leave.

"Thanks, dad," Lloyd said hugging Garmadon.

Lloyd turned to Misako who said, "I love you so much, Lloyd. Stay safe." She then hugged Lloyd as well.

Everyone else waved goodbye as Lloyd's parents left the bounty and started on their walk back home. They had been offered a ride but they insisted that they take a nice walk back instead. Jay didn't think that there could be such a thing as a "nice walk" unless, of course, it was with Nya. He then thought how Misako was like Nya to Garmadon and a "nice walk" made more sense.

**2**

Nya was in her bed reading a book when Blair came into their room from training. Nya had been training too earlier but it was pretty late now. Blair was sweaty and looked exhausted.

"My body feels like if I move any more, it's going to shut down," the yellow ninja said as she threw herself face down onto her bed.

Putting down her book, Nya said, "Why don't you take a sho..."

"I guess I had better take a shower," Blair interrupted not seeming to notice Nya telling her to go shower.

"Alright, then," Nya said to herself as Blair went into the bathroom. The girls were staying in what was Lydia and Blair's room, but now Blair slept on the bottom because, as silly as it sounds, she felt like sleeping where her sister used to made her feel better.

As Blair showered, Nya resumed her book and thought of how she was glad she was a samurai and not a ninja. If she had been a ninja, she would be just as sweaty, tired, and sore as Blair. Then she began to feel bad for Blair for having to train so hard after all she had been through and will have to go through.

When Blair came out of the bathroom, hair still dripping, Nya unexpectedly said, "Do you know what we need? A girl's day."

"A girl's day?"

"Sure, tomorrow we could take a break from training, go to Ninjago city, and just have a girl's only day. What do you think?"

"It's not a bad idea. In fact, it may be fun. The only thing is if Sensei will let us."

To this, Nya replied, "I think that he will think it's ok. Besides, growing up with a brother I never had a girl's day out before."

"I never really have either. What should we do?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll think it out in the morning. Goodnight." Nya then hopped out of bed to turn off the light.

3

"Blair, Blair, Blair! Wake up!" Nya said shaking Blair's shoulder.

"What? It's time already?" the half asleep ninja said as she yawned.

"Yeah, and guess what? Sensei Wu gave everyone the day off to do whatever we pleased. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, great," Blair said as she rolled over to fall back asleep.

Nya sighed, "You better be ready in 30 minutes to leave." She then left to have breakfast.

"A girl's day?" Nya's brother asked.

"Yeah, a day for me and Blair."

"What are you going to do on your 'girl's day'," Kai said thinking that the idea was sort of ridiculous.

"Well, we are going to go shopping, get our nails done, and maybe get ice cream."

"Whatever," the red ninja said.

"Mmm, what's for breakfast today?" Jay asked. As he walked farther into the room and saw Nya, he thought that she had never looked prettier. She was not wearing her usual clothes. She was, instead, wearing a cute blue summer dress with a brown belt at her waist. On her feet she wore brown flats that matched her belt. It wasn't often Jay got to see Nya wear something like this. "H..hi Nya, you look pretty today."

"She's going on a girls only day with Blair," Kai said.

"Oh, can I come too?" Jay asked.

"No, Jay, that's why it's called a _girls only _day," Nya said.

As everyone continued to eat breakfast and discuss what everyone else would do on their free day (this mostly consisted of food, video games, and competitions) Blair made her way into the dining room. She was wearing a yellow skirt that stopped just above her knees like Nya's dress, a black and white striped shirt, and black flats.

"You look nice," Lloyd said awkwardly. He, along with the others, never really thought about her being a girl. From the very first day, Blair had been one of them.

"Thank you," Blair said.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast," the ninja of ice said.

"No, I'm not really hungry."

"Then are you ready to go?" Nya asked.

"Yep, I'm all set."

"Bye everyone. We should be back before dark," Nya said as they headed out of the door. Everyone else waved goodbye back.

Nya and Blair weren't too far from Ninjago City, but they still didn't want to walk. Blair suggested that they take the motorcycles, which they did. Blair rode her own and Nya used her brother's. She hadn't had a chance to yet, but Nya was going to make one for herself too.

"Since we are not too far, do you want to fly?" Nya said hopping on Kai's bike.

"What kind of a question is that?" Blair said. "Of course I want to fly there"

Not only was it a little tricky riding a motorcycle in a dress and skirt, it was especially difficult flying in a dress in skirt. Luckily, it was only the two girls so they didn't really care. They did, however, decide that it would be best to walk as they got into the city.

"So, Nya, what do you have planned to do first?" Blair asked.

"First, we are going to get our nails done," Nya said. "Have you ever gotten them done before?"

"No, I haven't. What about you?"

"Nope, me neither. I guess this will be a first for both of us."

The girls walked and chatted for a bit until they arrived at the salon. "Here we are," Nya said opening the door for her and Blair.

"Hello, we would like a manicure today," Nya said to the lady at the desk. She didn't look like the friendliest person, not that she looked mean, but just nasty. She had super thick makeup on; none of it matches her skin tone. She had a really strong tan, obviously fake, bright pink lipstick, thick blue eyeshadow, long fake eyelashes, blonde hair with pink tips, and to top it all off, really long and gross nails. Let's also not forget her big green hoop earrings and her super short and low cut dress (it looked more like a shirt to Nya and Blair).

"Alright, just the two of you," said the lady as if she loathed her job.

"Yeah it's just us," Blair said trying her best not to stare.

"Go on in," the lady said before pulling her phone out of her "dress" and looking at it.

Nya and Blair say down on the comfy looking chairs for getting manicures and another lady came out. She looked the same way the lady at the desk looked like.

"Hi, my name is Julie and I'll be doing your nails today," Julie said in the same kill me now voice as the lady at the desk. "What would you girls like done today?"

"Um, I think that we just want surprised," Nya said.

"Yeah, just as long as it's not too long or anything," Blair added.

"Alright, let's get started," Julie said as she grabbed some nail polish off the wall.

By the time Blair and Nya were done, they had been in the salon for 45 minutes total. Nya's nails were blue to match her dress with a white lace pattern on the top. Lydia's were a yellow and pink chevron pattern.

After leaving Nya said, "They may not have been really friendly, but at least they gave us pretty nails."

"What, you didn't think that they were the nicest people you had ever met?" Blair said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But you're right, at least we have fancy nails now. What is next on the agenda of our girl's day?"

"We are going to the movies next."

"Cool, what are we going to see?"

"It's the one called _Wilting Lily," _Nya said. _Wilting Lily _was one of those cheesy chick flicks about a girl who was depressed until she found her Prince Charming and so on. Nya knew they couldn't have an official girl's day without going to see a chick flick, no matter how cheesy. Blair was a little disappointed that they were not going to see an action movie.

The movie theatre was farther away so the ninja and samurai decided to take a taxi. They got to the theatre, got loads of popcorn, and went to sit down until the movie started.

_"Oh, Johnny, I don't know what I would do without you."_

Blair look at her watch an was disgusted when she realized there was still another hour of the movie to go. She didn't want to tell Nya how bored she was because she thought Nya was enjoying herself. Nya, on the other hand, was think the exact same thing as Blair until she saw Blair check her watch in disgust.

Leaning over to Blair Nya whispered, "Are you as bored as I am?"

"Yes, I'm dying. This is the worst movie ever!"

"Good lets go."

They then squeezed their way out of all the crying girls with their boyfriends and/or friends, and left.

"So what brilliant activity do you have planned next," Blair said.

"Well, next is get lunch but I'm not hungry after all that popcorn. After that is shopping."

"Shopping?" Blair said very unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, nothing else I have planned sounds too fun. I guess we just aren't cut out for a girl's day."

"Yeah, I guess not."

They started to walk down the sidewalk until something caught Blair's eye.

"Hey, who said you had to do all that girly stuff on a girl's day," Blair said.

"What do you mean, Blair?" Nya asked.

"What I mean is why can't we do something like that," Blair said pointing to a large building that was a trampoline park.

"I don't see why not, unless you want to go buy shoes."

"Are you kidding me?"

Without another word, Blair linked arms with Nya and ran into the massive building. They had to register and then they were free to go and jump around in the room full of trampolines. For hours the girls jumped around and talked and ate loads of snacks. There was also an arcade there which they did, of course. The only reason they left was because the place was closing for the day.

"What? It's already 6:30?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, and that's when we close," said the man who worked there.

Nya and Blair left the place laughing, sweaty, and about to have a heart attack from jumping for so long.

"Now that was fun. Especially when.." Nya started to say until she was interrupted by Blair.

"That one game in the arcade was great. How you danced around on that mat was hysterical!"

"Are you aware that you do that?" Nya asked Blair.

Blair looked confused. "Do what?"

"Well, you interrupt people right when they are talking like you don't care what they have to say."

"Oh, I do that? You weren't talking, were you?"

Nya sighed, "Yeah, I was talking and you did that last night to me too."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to. Sometimes, I just don't pay attention to when others are talking."

"Did you do that to Lydia?" Nya asked.

Blair replied, "I don't know. I hope not."

"Could that be part of the reason why she was angry with you?"

"She wouldn't be angry with me for interrupting her when she spoke."

"No, I think she would be angry at being not noticed. When you do that, it's like you weren't paying attention and you were more important."

Blair said, "Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No, you didn't offend me. What I'm saying is perhaps your sister thought that way," Nya said.

"I hope not, I hate for her to think that I think she's unimportant."

The way home was pleasant. The sun was setting and the cool summer wind was blowing past Nya and Blair as they flew home.

The girls were walking onto the Bounty talking and smiling, but their smiles faded when they saw their Sensei and the other ninja running out. They didn't look very excited either.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Blair asked.

All Sensei Wu said was, "Something is very wrong."

**Duh, duh, duhhh cliff hanger. Don't you just love them? I tried to make this a more lighthearted chapter because the next few will probably be about Lydia and will not be lighthearted. That's all I am going to say. **

**Anyway, a huge thank you to ZaneLoverFan88 for reviewing. It was really sweet and I couldn't stop smiling as I read it. I also would like to thank legolover101 for reviewing. I will try to make my next chapter a 3000+ word chapter just for you. **

**Now I have a question for all of you: Who do you think best fits your personality- Jay, Kai, Lloyd, Zane, Cole, Blair, Lydia, Nya, Sensei Wu, or do you think you are a combination of some. Comment on who you think you are. God Bless!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Voices and Dreams**

"Lydia, Lydia, where are you?"

"Blair, is that you? Blair?" Lydia called out after hearing her sister.

"Where are you, Lydia?"

"I'm over here!" Lydia said even though she wasn't able to see her sister anywhere. It was near dawn but Lydia wasn't able to see very well. She was frantically looking around to see her sister.

"Here I come!" Blair said as she came running towards her sister. As Blair ran, it was as if she was bringing the sun with her; Lydia was able to see better and better as Blair got closer and closer. When the girls were close enough, they reached out to hug each other.

"I missed you so much and I shouldn't have ran off," Lydia said through her tears.

"And I'm so sorry for those horrible things I said to you. I know that I never should have said or thought that. I am truly sorry, Lydia," Blair said still hugging her sister also crying.

The twins pulled apart from their hug and stood about a foot apart, holding each other's hands.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Blair said. The sisters had now stopped crying.

All emotion leaving her face, Lydia said in a monotone voice like a robot, "No, I shall never forgive you for what you have said."

Everything started to go black and fuzzy again and Blair disappeared into the darkness. It was like she turned into small black particles and blew away, mixing in with the other darkness. Once Blair had completely disappeared, Lydia still stood motionlessly with a blank face. It's not that she didn't care that her sister had disappeared. In fact, she wanted to help Blair but Lydia felt like she couldn't move. Lydia was unable to help her. She then looked up and a blinding brightness came closer, closer, and closer still...

"Ahh!" Lydia yelled sitting straight up, sweating, shaking, and breathing heavily. She then sighed and began to calm down thinking 'only a dream, it was only a dream'. It was true, it had only been a dream. Lydia was at first a bit shaken by her dream, but eventually calmed down remembering that Blair was safe with the other ninja.

Thinking over the dream made Lydia realize that she was, in fact, missing her sister and sorry for running away. She then thought that Blair probably was sorry for the things she said and didn't really mean it. Lydia almost decided to get back on her motorcycle and return to the Bounty but a little voice convinced her otherwise.

_"Why would your sister be sorry? She may say so but you really know that she meant it. If she didn't mean it, she would never have said it."_

Not even questioning the voice Lydia said aloud to herself, "You are right. That was only in my dream when she forgave me. Dreams are only dreams, they're not real. She did really mean it."

"_She called you weak, helpless, a burden, a mere child."_

"I will make her pay for what she has said and done," Lydia said still speaking aloud.

"_Yes, show her how powerful you really are and what you can do."_

"I shall take over all of Ninjago. No other person was able to, not even the Dark Lord Garmadon. Once I do what no other was capable of, she will she how powerful and strong I am. Maybe if she admits her fault in what she said, I will let her rule over all of Ninjago with me and we will be the most feared and powerful rulers that ever existed."

"_Excellent plan, but may I suggest that you train first."_

_"_Yes, we must train. First, I must find a suitable place to train."

Lydia got on her motorcycle, turned it into a plane, and flew away. She flew as close to the ground as possible in case she was being searched for. Lydia had been in a dry, desert like place with very little trees, bushes, water, etc. She was looking for a forest to train in. They're would be lots of trees for throwing her knives and lots more objects to practice her darkness on.

She eventually came to a forest or a jungle, she wasn't really sure which one it was, and landed there.

"Time to get training," she said to herself.

Lydia took out her usual throwing knives and started throwing them at trees in every direction. Once all her knives were used up, she got out the two knives that she has taken from the Temple of Darkness. They were much prettier than her old ones. These were silver and shiny, yet they still looked dark and creepy. Lydia abruptly turned around and threw both of the knives at a tree that was behind her. She, of course, hit the tree and the knives stuck into it. Starting from the knives, the tree started to turn black. It quickly spread throughout the tree and consumed it. Unlike what she could do to the bush, the knives made the tree dark until it fell apart and crumbled into nothing. This shocked Lydia; she had no idea that they would do that, but she was glad it could.

"_Perfect, the knives turn whatever it pricks dark," _said the little voice.

"That's cool, although I don't know what I'll use them for."

Lydia threw around her old knives a bit more until she decided to practice her powers. She first did her trick of turning some plants and other things dark with her power. She could throw a ball of darkness, much like Lloyds energy ball, towards something, shoot darkness from her hands, or simply touch something to turn it black and dark. Lydia concluded that she had that trick well under her belt. She practiced making the surrounding area dark. Everyone knew she could do this; it was the first thing with her powers that she ever learned. Lydia only enhanced her old trick by making the sphere of blackness bigger. There was one trick that no one, not even her twin sister, knew about. It wasn't until recently that she nearly perfected it. That is why she never told anyone. It was the most difficult and impressive thing she could do, it would be hard to explain. It was like teleporting, but not very far. Lydia could disappear with a poof of blackness and reappear with the same poof in s different location. She was not able to reappear very far away though. The farthest Lydia had ever teleported (that is what I shall refer to it as) was twenty feet away, which wasn't bad at all. But Lydia did not want to settle for "not bad", she wanted perfection. Try after try after try, Lydia practiced but could not get past twenty feet. She was afraid that that was her limit.

After all of this, Lydia was, to say the least, exhausted. Her black braid was frizzy and askew, her bangs were plastered to her head with sweat, and her once clean and neat ninja outfit was dirty, sweaty, and torn in a few different places. Lydia was fine with it though, she wanted to get something else to wear anyway. She very well couldn't be a feared ruler of Ninjago in _that. _

_"'_Feared ruler of Ninjago' I like the sound of that," Lydia said out loud to herself. "What about 'Powerful ruler of Ninjago' or better yet 'Lydia, Queen of Ninjago'."

To dry the sweat on her face, Lydia climbed a tree to let the breeze help. The tree she climbed was a tall one and you could see pretty far from the top of it, which she finally reached after a few slips. Sitting on the top branch, Lydia daydreamed of when she would rule. She was delighted of the idea of people actually noticing her and quieting themselves to listen to her. She was planning on being the richest queen that ever existed. Lydia then started to think about how she would actually become queen; she hadn't really thought of that before. Leaning back a bit on the branch she was in, she noticed an immensely tall mountain in the far distance. At first, she took it to be a regular mountain but upon further inspection, she realized it was the Temple of Light. Lydia didn't think much about it until she looked down at her hand that was holding onto the branch, it was spreading the darkness, or you may call it sickness, through the tree. She then looked back towards the temple.

"If I can turn a tree and some bushes dark, why can't I turn a whole temple dark? Once the Temple of Light is consumed, covering all of Ninjago in darkness should be simple, right?" Lydia said this not really expecting an answer but, nonetheless, received one from the little voice in her head.

"_Brilliant plan. Your darkness can easily flow from the temple throughout all of Ninjago."_

_"_And then, no one will look down upon me or think I'm worthless anymore. I will be their most feared queen."

Looking back at the temple, Lydia guessed that it would take her about a two days drive to get there and would have to pack some sort of food and water to bring on the way. She swiftly leapt from branch to branch down the tree and landed on the ground without making the slightest sound. There was nothing to eat of any kind nearby that Lydia could see, so she decided that a walk might be nice to try to find something to eat. Besides, she had been training for awhile and needed a nice break anyway.

As the dark haired girl walked, she thought about how wonderful it will be to be a dark queen. Her mind was so clouded with darkness that she didn't even stop to think about what her actions will bring to others; she didn't think about how completely and utterly crushed her sister would be to have to try and defeat her. After about fifteen minutes, Lydia came upon some raspberry bushes. She picked a few and ate them, and then picked a few more and realized that she had nothing to put them in. Feeling around for pockets and then realizing there was none, she really wished she hadn't thrown her mask to the ground when she left the group; that would have made a perfect little bag for the berries. To solve her dilemma, Lydia ripped off part of her sleeve and tied it in such a way that made it into a makeshift bag. She filled it up with the raspberries as full as possible and tied the bag shut to start on her walk back to her motorcycle. It took a little longer to get back because she forgot the way and then got frustrated which made her get lost even more. Eventually, Lydia made it back to her bike but didn't seem to notice that the leaves she stepped on, turned black and shriveled up.

There was a small compartment in the back of Lydia's motorcycle and she put the bag of berries into there. By now, it was sunset but it appeared later because of the trees blocking out the last bit of sun. Lydia yawned and sat onto the ground when the little voice talked again.

"_You'd better get some sleep now to gain strength and rest for tomorrow's traveling."_

With a yawn, Lydia laid down in the same place as the night before and slowly drifted off to sleep. As she slept, Lydia had another odd dream:

She was sitting on a throne in what appeared to be a huge castle. The throne was very ornate with intricate silver (gold was never her thing, it's too bright and happy unlike the crispness of silver) carvings of different patterns and designs. The hand rests, along with where you would sit on, was very comfortable and covered with velvet that was a very deep purple. Lydia was wearing a black dress with lots of beading that was fit for a queen. On top of her long, black, flowing locks, was a silver tiara with diamonds too many to count.

The room was a big, open room with grand doors at the other end of Lydia's throne. A dark purple almost black rug was placed from the throne, all the way to the door. Everywhere you looked in the room, there was carvings and paintings all over the walls that were very tastefully designed. Large windows were on both the left and right walls but no light came through them. The whole room was dark, the outside was dark without a light to be seen. To your eyes, it would be like going outside in the dead of the night when the moon is at its smallest. To Lydia's eyes, she could see everything perfectly and it was just as she wanted.

Getting up from her throne, Lydia looked outside of the window on the right. From it, she could see Ninjago City but it looked different, a lot different. There were no flashy lights coming from any buildings and there was no cheering or happiness on the streets-only darkness and gloom. When she turned around, the room had filled with a bunch of different people. They had all turned pale from the lack of sun and looked as if any sign of color was sucked out of them. None of them made a single sound which frightened Lydia a bit.

"_Don't be scared," _said the strange little voice. "_This is what you wanted, nobody is allowed to talk in your presence unless commanded to by you. Now everyone will know what it's like to have to stay quiet and let someone else do the talking for them. Now go ahead, you have always wanted to, talk, tell a story and everyone here has to listen to you."_

_'_Everyone is at my attention and has to listen to me?' Lydia thought to herself not really knowing what to do because this had never really happened to her before.

"_Yes, now go ahead. Talk away."_

At first it was kind of strange and awkward to have everyone standing there, staring but Lydia quickly adapted and was talking away at meaningless things. As she spoke, Lydia's voice did not sound like her own; it sounded sharp, crisp, and icy. She did not sound like her quiet self. She had become so consumed in her ramble, she began to be unaware of what she was saying and didn't notice everyone that was previously in the room, had disappeared. Once this was noticed, she stopped talking. It was strange how that is one thing she had always wanted to do, yet she still felt angry, confused, and sad.

Lydia stood there, getting upset and frustrated when she was swallowed up by the floor; it was like a large wave engulfing a boat during a storm. She fell and fell in complete and utter darkness that not even she could see through. After falling or floating, she wasn't sure what it was, she finally landed on some sort of surface. It was smooth, cold, and hard but, being a dream, she felt no pain whatsoever. It was still too dark to see wherever she was but not as dark as when she had been falling. Looking around, Lydia saw something in the distance and squinted her eyes to see what it was. It turned out to be Blair, Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, Jay, Nya, and Sensei Wu. Like the other people in her dream, they were very pale and dreary looking. As she saw them, the frustration went away and, for the first time in her dream, Lydia felt truly happy. She wanted to get to them so she tried running as fast as possible, but she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried she just seemed to be running slower and slower and her friends were getting farther and farther away.

Eventually, Lydia got close and she reached out her hand to her sister who was also teaching for her. They were just about to grab hold of each other when Lydia fell through the floor again.

This woke Lydia up with a jerk. Her eyes immediately opened and she bolted straight up. It was now the middle of the night, Lydia guessed it to be about 3:45. She wouldn't deny it, she had become a bit shaken by that dream as well. With a long sigh of relief Lydia thought 'Calm down, it was just a dream'.

"_Yes, it was only a silly meaningless dream. Go back to sleep, don't worry about it," _said the little voice.

"I can't sleep, I don't know why but I'm just worried and upset," Lydia thought in her head.

"_I know you are, but it's alright."_

_"_Who exactly are you?"

"_I am a friend."_

"Who?"

"_I am someone who will take all of your troubles and burdens away if you would just let me help you."_

"You could do that?"

"_Of course, with me all of your fears can be gone in a snap. All you have to do is let me help you."_

_"_Please help me however you can."

"_I thought you would never ask."_

All Lydia could next remember was something dark quickly coming towards her until everything went black and she fell over, unconscious.

**And there you have it, a 3000+ word chapter. Ok, so I just realized that in the actual show there is a Temple of Light, but the temple in my story has nothing to do with that one. **

**Thank you ZaneLoverFan88 for your review. Personally, I would be a mix of Zane(quiet and smart), Jay(sarcasm), and Kai(wanting to be the first to do something, overprotective, and a bit feisty). **

**The question of this week is this: If you had an elemental power, what do you think it would be? I think that it's fun to have a question of the week, what are your thoughts? God Bless!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Into the Temple of Light**

**1**

It was about noon the next day before Lydia woke up. The sun was high in the sky, the birds were chirping, and there was not a cloud to be seen. 'So much for an early start' Lydia thought. She had completely forgotten the odd dream she had that night and she regarded the even odder event with the little voice as a dream. It wasn't too unreasonable to think that considering all the strange dreams she had has recently. Lydia wasn't very hungry so she got on her motorbike, turned it into a plane, and flew off.

Unlike her sister, Lydia enjoyed flying very much. It was quiet, peaceful, and the breeze that blew on her made her feel free; free from all sadness, misery, and everything that was going on in her life. There was nothing in the sky but Lydia, her thoughts, and...

'Hey, what did ever happen to that queer little voice?' Lydia thought to herself. 'Oh well, that just must have been you talking to myself. That wouldn't be the first time I have done it.'

Sticking with this theory, Lydia kept flying and didn't give the voice another thought. If she had, she may have noticed that the latter thought wasn't quite in her normal thought voice and that she thought 'that just must have been _you _talking to myself' instead of 'that just must have been _me _talking to myself.'

It wasn't very long after this when Lydia decided to land in an open grass field below her. The reason for her landing was that her hands started to feel a bit numb 'probably from holding so tight onto the bike's handles for so long,' Lydia thought. Landing ended up being a very good decision because, after shaking her hands around a bit to get rid of the numbness, Lydia's vision started to go black. Whenever she couldn't see, it scared her because usually Lydia can see fine on the darkest of nights. Now beginning to panic, she hoped it was just the heat and began frantically searching for the back compartment in her bike. Nya had put a small canteen of water in each of the ninja's bikes. The black haired girl drank most of the water and her vision still didn't clear and now she began to fear; it wasn't that Lydia was scared of the dark, because she most certainly wasn't, Lydia was only scared of darkness that she couldn't see out of.

Lydia tried sitting down and leaning against her bike to help. After a few minutes, she nearly convinced herself that her vision was clearing up when it obviously was not and, to her horror, the numbing in her hand started to spread up her arm. In a panic, she jumped to her feet and started frantically waving her arms around to eliminate the numbing. To someone who was watching, it would have been a sight to see her flailing her arms around like a bee was chasing her. Everything she tried did not make a bit of difference and she just stood there, hoping she was imagining the entire situation. Lydia tried to use her powers but she could not and shortly, her feet and legs went numb as well and she collapsed to the ground. It quickly spread throughout her body as a fire spreads in a forest; this terrible numbing. This wasn't a fuzzy, prickly feeling like when your foot falls asleep, it was complete and utter painlessness; yet it brought great pain to Lydia for feeling helpless just laying there in the grass blinded and immobile.

Laying on the ground felt like hours to Lydia when in reality was only about ten minutes. She began to feel sleepy but fought against her eyelids from shutting because she told herself that then would be a terrible time for a nap. Resisting was worthless though, Lydia succumbed to the weight of her eyelids but just before she fell asleep she heard and recognized it as the little, queer voice saying, "My turn." There was a split second of fear for Lydia to process the voice before she was out.

While Lydia was asleep, she had another dream about being the dark queen of Ninjago. It was, however, a little different from her last dream but the general idea was the same-she was the powerful and feared queen with immense riches and power. The room Lydia was in turned dark until a small light shined over her twin and x-teammates. She immediately became joyful and tried running to them but she couldn't reach them; because it was a dream, Lydia couldn't run and they kept on getting farther and farther away.

With an abrupt jerk Lydia woke up and sat straight up. She wasn't too sure of what had previously happened; she did not remember the dream or the numbing. Lydia did however remember her vision going black and the voice, the horrible voice. "My turn," what did it mean? Who said it? Why? She was so very confused but was glad her vision was back and good as normal.

It was dark outside and Lydia was sitting on the ground next to her motorcycle like she had been when she had fallen asleep. Looking around, Lydia noticed that she was now closer to the Temple of Light than before. In fact, she was very close, only a few hours away she presumed. Lydia glanced down at her hands and they appeared to be paler than before. Her skin had always been pale white but her skin now appeared to be more of a sickly pale.

There was a small pond that could be seen a little way off so Lydia got up to get a drink and wash off her face a bit. As she stopped down to cup some water onto her face, Lydia saw her reflection. Like her hands, her face was also paler and her eyes were a shade darker purple than before. The changing girl didn't seem to really be bothered by this because she had other things on her mind as she washed herself up.

"How on earth did I get here?" Lydia thought out loud. "Did someone bring me? No, why would somebody do that. Maybe I sleep walked? No, that can't be the case either. I have never sleep walked before, that I am aware of, and that would be pretty impressive to steer my motorcycle in the right direction without crashing."

When Lydia got back on her bike she saw that it was one hundred percent charged. She concluded that she must have been out for at least a day because, when she has landed in the grassy field, the battery was only thirty nine percent charged. The bike is solar powered so in order for it to get charged it must be daytime. When Lydia fell asleep, it was getting dark and it was now dark, leaving no time for the battery to get charged unless at least a day went by. This surprised her but she was nonetheless happy it was fully charged so she could fly the whole way to the temple.

"I'd better have something to eat before I leave," thought Lydia. She opened the compartment in the back of her bike to take out the raspberries that she had picked. Without really looking she stuck one in her mouth and was shocked at the taste. Lydia was expecting the taste of a sweet raspberry but instead got the taste of a more bitter blackberry. "I could have sworn that I picked raspberries," Lydia said aloud. "Oh well, I must hand been more tired than I thought when I picked them."

Sticking a few more in her mouth, Lydia put the bundle of berries back and started up her bike. It was nearly completely dark out but ,luckily for Lydia, she has the element of darkness and could see perfectly well if not better than in the daytime.

As she flew, she couldn't help but think about how wonderful it would be to be queen. Lydia thought of castles and servants and loyal subjects who wouldn't say mean things to her, diamonds and banquets and her whole kingdom to rule. She never thought about how this would affect her sister and friends, and, in fact, she didn't altogether care what happened to them. Lydia was growing spiteful and hateful towards them all and wanted to "put them in their place" as she thought.

One may assume that Lydia would begin to grow tired, especially from flying all night long, but she never did; she didn't even yawn. Approaching the Temple of Light, you could easily tell that that's what it was; the whole mountain top was practically glowing from the rising sun. Lydia had to squint her eyes to see properly and as she landed on a platform outside the opening she said, "Ugh, this wretched sun will soon be no more when I cover all of Ninjago in darkness, one thing no other was able to do, not even the OverLord himself."

Lydia wasted no time in getting inside the building to get away from the brightness of the sun. She walked up to the large red painted, wooden door with a golden sun painted so carefully onto it; not being able to pull or push it open, Lydia became frustrated and knocked it over with a blast of her darkness. Much to her dismay, it was no darker inside than out, which was kind of strange considering there was no logical way of light reaching the inside.

The setup of the temple was almost identical to that of the Temple of Darkness-the long entry hall leading to an open room with carvings on the wall. There was even a table in the centre with a silver weapon but instead of knives there was a silver bow. Lydia did not want the weapon to be used against her so she simply picked it up and incinerated it into nothing but a few little black specks that blew away into the air by slicing it with her silver knife that she got from the Temple of Darkness.

Examining the round shaped room, Lydia concluded that the light was coming from an opening, about five inches tall, that wrapped the whole way around the room just above most of the wall; every few feet or so the wall would connect to the hand carved, domed ceiling to connect the two together. There was also two mall holes, one on each side of the room, that were close to the floor. On the wall, there were carvings of words and pictures like the other temple. The words were written in "chicken scratch" as Jay called it, but Lydia was smarter than she appeared and could read it. Plus, if you were not able to read it, you would be pretty able to infer what it would mean by simply looking at the pictures.

Lydia read, "The Temple of Light belongs to the Twin of Light and is the centre for all light in Ninjago. The Taiyo no doroppu, a glowing yellow gem that is located inside the temple, is the first and last thing that the sun reaches each day as it sets and rises; it spreads the sunlight throughout all Ninjago. The Twin of Light must use the Sun Stone's light and power to help fight against the Twin of Darkness and defeat her." Lydia scoffed at the last part, "Like anybody could defeat me."

Thinking over what she had just read, Lydia decided that her best course of action would be to destroy this yellow gem so that her sister, Blair, would not compare in power and would be unable to defeat her. 'So, now just to find this stone,' Lydia thought. Her first idea was that it was on the outside on the top of the mountain. She got outside and looked at the top to find nothing, absolutely nothing. She examined all that she could of the exterior of the temple, even using her motorplane, but found no trace of a gem. Lydia thought, 'It must be somewhere inside.' Back inside she went to look for the Taiyo no doroppu Her first guess was that it was on the ceiling 'hanging like a chandelier' she thought. It was not there either, nor was it on or in the walls, floor, hallway, on the table, or in any little crack or crevice you could imagine.

It felt like she had been searching forever and Lydia was about to give up looking. "Good grief, you would not think that it would be this hard to find a stupid little gem," Lydia said out loud to herself as she sat down and leaned against the centre pillar that previously held the bow. She began to lean her head back as well until she heard a 'click' sound. Out of surprise, she lurched forward away from the pillar that she had previously been leaning against because it started to move. It moved into the ground revealing a small pedestal with a glowing gem on top.

"Of course, the centre of the room is the perfect spot for the Taiyo no doroppu," said Lydia.

Reaching for the gem to turn it black, Lydia second guessed her original plan. 'If I destroy this, I am sure Blair will somehow feel it and everyone will know my location. I really should prepare the temple to be to my likings first.' This was the main reason Lydia did not want to turn the gem dark, but there was another reason; it was a reason that Lydia never would have admitted to. She didn't know what effects the destruction of the gem would have on her twin sister and, way deep down, Lydia did actually care a lot for her sister.

There was a button on the floor which Lydia pressed and the Taiyo no doroppu was once again within its protection. Forming her ball of darkness in her hand she said aloud, "You really are a lovely temple, all you need is a touch of Lydia." This being said, Lydia threw her darkness up onto the ceiling where it left a splotch of black. This blackness slowly spread like a disease throughout the entire ceiling and began to crawl its way onto the walls. Stomping her foot down caused darkness to shoot out from her foot and spread into the floor like the walls and ceiling. Soon, the entire room and mountain were covered with darkness and every ray of light that once existed in the temple was stomped out of existence. The only thing left untouched was the pillar with the gem underneath.

Lydia stood looking at the pillar debating wether or not to consume the gem as well. She took one step forward and stopped; her vision was beginning to go dark again and her hands started to feel dumb as well. Lydia then began to walk forward, almost against her will until she heard a voice.

"_Stop, child." _It wasn't the strange little voice, it was more feminine sounding and gentle. Lydia wanted to stop but couldn't control herself; she kept on slowly walking.

The soft voice spoke again but this time sounding less gentle, "_Kurai, I command you to stop immediately!"_

The numbing went away, Lydia's vision cleared back to normal, and she gained full control of her body back. At this point, Lydia thought that she was either going insane or something was very wrong with her. She began to doubt as to wether or not she had actually heard a voice or if she had just imagined it, but she did vaguely begin to remember hearing another voice.

"Ugh, why is everything so confusing?" Lydia said as she laid on the ground with both her arms outstretched. Looking up, the confused girl saw a small speck of light floating down towards her. This at first startled her but as she stared at it more, it seemed to give her comfort and peace. This speck kept on floating down more and more until it was very close to Lydia. It landed on the center of her forehead causing Lydia to drift off into sleep.

**2**

_"I told you that you must wait until the girl is strong enough," said the gentle voice. _

_The strange voice replied, "She will never be strong enough."_

_"Of course she will, if you do not have patience, you will destroy her, Kurai."_

_"You're just jealous because you have no power in their world, you're just a voice, Hikari." _

_"I won't be only a voice when Blair admits that she needs me," the gentle voice sharply said. _

_"By that time it will be too late; I won't let you be free."_

_"No, you can't. You must, we must empower not control."_

_"Yes, but control is much more pleasing."_

**I must admit that I struggled writing that chapter; it was difficult to get my thoughts organized. I hope you all are happy with the end result. Soon everything will make sense because I'm afraid the end of the story is near. There will probably be only fiveish more chapters but I'm not really sure. If you have a few spare minutes and have seen The Lego Movie (if you haven't seen it, go watch it now because it's adorable), you can check out a short fanfiction I write for it called Why Wyldestyle?**

**Anyway, thank you all so much for reading and especially ZaneLoverFan88 for reviewing. **

**If I had an elemental power, it would be either fire or air, which is funny because they are pretty opposite from each other. Question this week is what ninja do you think would be your best friend. Not boyfriend, just friend. God Bless!**


End file.
